yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkyubi
is a Rank S Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Apperances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Darkyubi is an enhanced Kyubi with a darker coloration. He is a silver fox with very long, dark purple claws. He has pale violet eyes and light blue facial markings. His inner-ear is dark indigo and grape. His wrist, lower body, tips of tail, fur around the neck, and ear-tips are dark grey. Attached to the fur of his neck are four thin, long curled strands of milk-blue. He is seen holding a bright violet and indigo flame, versus the red flames that normal Kyubi weilds. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Darkyubi can only be befriended in Psychic Specters, and can be befriended with these steps: # Complete multiple quests involving Whispocrates, Directator, and Dame Dedtime # Head to the Sawayma Castle at night time, and head to the right side to find Darkyubi # You may challenge him daily until you befriend him. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Darkyubi could be freed from the Crank-a-kai as an event Yo-kai during a special period. Yo-kai Watch Busters Darkyubi can be freed from the Oni Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Sangokushi Darkyubi, as Darkyubi Jun, can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Sawtoakushi (Wei) Coin Yo-kai Watch 3 Darkyubi is exclusive to Sushi version and can be befriended with these steps: # Clear Chapter 10, and have the helicopter with an S rank Watch, as well as clear the sidequests involving Kyubi and Awevil, the player must also have the diamond drill, and the melamella drill. # Head to the Mt. Wildwood Cave and cross the cliff with the helicopter # You must battle him inside the cave and if you win it will be an auto befriend. Game data Stats | tribe = shady | yo-kai = YW8-019.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Movelist |100||Single enemy}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Inflicts a darkness upon his foes that drains their health.}} }}|74|-|All enemies|Fires a blast of pure darkness at his foes.}} ||||Amount of absorbed HP increases.}} Quotes * 'When being freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ' "Heh heh heh... Your deep despair begins! You will regret summoning me." Etymology His Japanese name, "Yami Kyūbi", translates as "kyūbi of darkness". His English name, "Darkyubi", is a portmanteau of dark and Kyubi. His Brazilian Portuguese name, "Trevoso" is combination of trevas ''(darkness) and the suffix "-oso", that means that something "-has a lot of". In Other Languages * Italian: ''Kyubi Nero * Spanish: Oskyubi * French: Obskyurbi * Portuguese (Brazil): Trevoso Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters